Secretaria
by EroCoco19
Summary: Sasuke se levanto para despedir a Sakura sin la mas minima vergüenza por su enorme erección, ella se levanto y tenia los pezones completamente erguidos de la excitación.
1. Intro

Ante todo quiero decir que esta historia es absolutamente de mi propiedad así que esta ¡COMPLETAMENTE¡ prohibido plagiármela y los personajes no son míos. Gracias :)

Advertencias: Este fic es alto en contenido sexual, obscenidades y todas las guarradas que se os ocurran, así que yo no lo recomiendo a las mentes sensibles, recatadas, etc.

A continuación os explicare una cosas para que la lectura os resulte mucho mas fácil.

_Los pensamientos, lo que diga el narrado y las citas estarán escritos en cursiva _. A continuación os daré un avance de lo que será mi fic para que podáis saber de que va la cosa y una intro de los protagonistas.

Sasuke Uchiha:27 años, 1.93m de altura, tez blanca, pelo negro con reflejos azulados, complexión fuerte ,y un grandísimo complemento que hace de el, el mejor de los amantes, de profesión dueño de una agencia de modelos y de una de las marcas de lencería mas importantes del mundo _''Pleasure Woman''_.Gran profesional pero le pierden las mujeres y en su trabajo esta rodeado de ellas, siempre dice que_'' Las mujeres existen para que los hombre las hagamos enloquecer entre sabanas de seda''_.Le encantan las mujeres seguras y decididas y las prefiere con gran pechonalidad. Según Sasuke el compromiso es una tontería y que no ha habido ni habrá una mujer que lo ate pero ya se sabe lo que dicen…nunca digas nunca.

Sakura Haruno:22 años. 1.58m, tez morena, pelo de un exótico rosa, complexión menuda, trasero redondo y firme, pecho generoso y caderas curvas y deliciosas. Trabaja como secretaria a pesar de venir de familia adinerada, le encanta su cuerpo sobre todo sus pechos por que sabe que son su mejor arma ella siempre dice que _''si fuera hombre y tuviera una mujer como yo delante lo primero que haría seria tocarle las tetas''_.No se considera bisexual pero vive algunas una aventurillas lesbicas por que según ella _''ay que probar de todo''._No tiene nada en contra del compromiso pero piensa que no es para ella. Le gustan los hombres de gran tamaño y algo inexpresivos.

…**.**

Con su pequeña mano Sakura llamo a la puerta y del otro lado obtuvo una respuesta

SU-Adelante

SH-Buenos días. Me llamo Sakura Haruno soy su nueva secretaria._(ohhh dios mío que hombre esta tremendo si me lo pidiera le dejaría que me diera un par de azotes en el culo)._

SU-Oh si te estaba esperando._(Madre mía que pechos, por lo que estoy pensando en hacerle me llevarían preso)_

SH-Bueno pues aquí estoy señor Uchiha que es lo que desea de mi.

_Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono tan sexual que Sasuke noto como su amiguito se despertaba_

SU-Lo primero es que me llames de tu no soy tan mayor.

SH-OK

SU-Lo segundo es que mañana tenemos un viaje de negocios a las vegas así que tendrás que estar lista a las 6.00 AM

SH-Vale

SU-y lo tercero…¿Tienes novio?

SH-No

SU-Bueno pues entonces disfrutaremos más del viaje.

_Sasuke se levanto para despedir a Sakura sin la mas minima vergüenza por su enorme erección y cuando ella se levanto tenia los pezones completamente erguidos de la excitación._

…


	2. Despedida

**Nuevo Trabajo.**

**Sai**-Dios mío Sakura me vas a matar si sigues montándome así ¡ah ahh ahhhh¡

**Sakura**-Que.¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?

**Sai**-Si que quiero pero…

_No pudo hablar ya que Sakura le puso el dedo en la boca como señal para que se callase_

**Sakura**-Pero nada si no puedes seguir mi ritmo no mereces ser mi amante, entonces…¿Qué me dices?

_Sai no respondió, la cogio con violencia del pelo, la tiro al suelo dejándola a cuatro patas y empezó a penetrarla salvajemente como si de un animal se tratara_

**Sakura**-Siiii¡ así Sai así dame mas duro no te cortes ahhh¡

**Sai**-Ósea que te gusta que te den duro eh? Sakura eres una autentica perra y por eso te mereces un castigo.

_Inmediatamente saco su pene de la vagina húmeda de Sakura, sin soltar el fuerte agarre del pelo haciendo que esta se girase a reclamarle_

**Sakura**-Sai no puedes hacerme esto ya casi estaba. _Le dijo con un puchero. _Vamos métela dentro ahora.

**Sai**-ay Sakura sakurita si de verdad quieres mi verga dentro tendrás que ganártela. _La soltó del pelo y se sentó en el sillón de su gran despacho para mirarla con deseo y una mezcla de superioridad y decirle. _Ven y Chupala

_Una Sakura completamente fuera de si por el deseo se acerco a gatas y empezó a lamer el pene de Sai y a metérselo en la boca lo mas que podía, de repente y sin avisar Sai exploto en su boca y justo cuando Sakura iba a retirarse para respirar el la agarro otra vez del pelo. Hizo que le mirara y con una increíble frialdad le dijo _

**Sai**-Trágatelo todo

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza y así lo hizo al comprobar que cumplía sus ordenes Sai la cogio en brazos y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su gran erección._

**Sai**-Sakura…móntame

_Y Sakura empezó a cabalgar sobre el como una ninfomana desesperada. Sai cogio sus pezones y los retorció con fuerza mientras Sakura seguía cabalgándole _

**Sakura**-Sai ya casi estoy…si si siiiii ya llega

_Al ver que el momento del clímax se acercaba la agarro de los pechos se metió ambos pezones en la boca y empezó a morderlos con vehemencia mientras Sakura se retorcía del gusto, y el se corría dentro de ella, enseguida Sakura cayo rendida sobre el. Realmente esa mujer lo volvía loco, pero dentro de poco esas fantásticas sesiones de sexo durante el almuerzo se iban a terminar._

_Eran ya las 12:30 lo que significaba el final de la hora del almuerzo y la vuelta al trabajo Sakura cogio el sujetador que estaba tirado en el suelo y se lo dio a Sai. Era un sujetador negro de encaje transparente sabia que a Sai le encantaba._

**Sakura-**Toma un regalo para que te acuerdes de mi, no te emociones por lo que te voy a decir pero te echare de menos. _Le dijo de espaldas a el y mientras se apartaba el pelo a un lado._

**Sai-**Yo también pero es el trabajo, me tengo que ir lejos y no se cuanto tiempo tendré que estar fuera, me han dicho que como máximo 2 años pero ya sabes que estas cosas siempre se alargan.

**Sakura-**Si bueno al menos hemos tenido el mejor sexo de despedida._ Dijo mientras se abrochaba la falda de tubo con encaje._

**Sai-**Bueno es hora de la despedida. Que sepas que estos 2 años no han sido solo sexo, has sido mi mejor secretaria hasta ahora.

**Sakura-**Gracias. Tu también has sido mi mejor jefe hasta ahora. Adiós Sai quien sabe alo mejor en un futuro nos volvemos a encontrar.

**Sai-**Talvez. _Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa triste, y es que era verdad Sakura no había sido solo sexo era una gran amiga y profesional._

_-_¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

_Sakura se acerco y Sai la cogio de la cintura para sentarla en el escritorio como tantas otras veces había echo, la cogio de las nalgas y la beso. Ese no era un beso normal Sai estaba devorándola con la boca le metía y sacaba la lengua de la boca simulando una penetración pero sin despegar el contacto de sus bocas._

**Sakura-**Tu si que sabes como excitarme._ Le dijo mientras señalaba a sus propios pezones._

_Sai le desabrocho los 4 primeros botones de la camisa y eso dos enormes pechos saltaron directos a su cara, se relamió la lengua y empezó a mamar de las tetas de Sakura. Le encantaban y sabia que a ella esa sensación de amamantar a un adulto tampoco le desagradaba._

_Después de un rato se despegaron y se acomodaron las ropas y Sakura salio por la puerta del despacho._


End file.
